Pepe
Pepe is the son of the former leader of the Japanese macaques. Appearance Pepe is a young Japanese macaque with short, brown fur and brown eyes. Personality Pepe is kind, peaceful and wishes to help when he can by trying to take Shogun's weapon during the final battle or when he attempted to rescue Weed's group. He also has a big caring heart for his brother figure Tobizaru. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Monkey Arc' Originally, he lived peacefully with his tribe and parents, and he looked up to Tobizaru as a big brother figure as he had no siblings of his own. After tyrannical Shōgun took over the pack, Pepe left with a small group lead by his father. Pepe is first introduced when Weed arrives to Gunma Prefecture. His parents have been killed by the dog Kazuma and other troops of Yukimura, and he is their next target. GB saves Pepe and Weed defends the baby monkey. Yukimura's troops let them go, and Pepe befriends Weed's group. The dogs plan on taking Pepe back to his own kind, but the group is attacked by Shōgun's minions. Masaru, one of the macaques, tries to take Pepe and make him the next sacrifice for Shōgun. However, Pepe is rescued by Ishizaru, who takes him back to his own group. Pepe fears for Weed and others' safety and wants to rescue them, but Gozaru's group are too scared to help. After the other monkeys fall asleep, Pepe runs away and follows Weed and others to Yukimura's hideout. Gozaru finds Pepe and tries to take him back, but Pepe refuses as he believes that Yukimura has imprisoned his dog friends. Gozaru and Pepe are soon attacked by Shiro's platoon and Pepe is taken by the dogs. He is put in a small hole with some puppies (Kōichi, Kōji and Mitsuo), with a plan of training the puppies into killing monkeys. Pepe refuses to fight back and tries to explain that he and his family haven't harmed dogs, but he isn't listened to. He is saved by Jerome and Weed, but he's also angered and shocked to find out that Yukimura secretly made Weed's group and the puppies eat the meat of his parents. Gozaru arrives and calms Pepe down, and Pepe's and Weed's groups leave Yukimura's hideout together. Pepe runs away again, to look for Tobizaru. Believing that his big brother figure still has good in his heart, he wants to persuade him away from Shogun. However, Tobizaru turns against Pepe and tries to catch him and make him ō for his leader. Pepe is brought to Shōgun's hideout, but he manages to avoid the giant's attacks long enough for Weed and others' to arrive. He is saved by Weed and he tries to steal Shōgun’s axe during the final fight. He doesn't succeed and gets carried to safety by Weed. After Shōgun was slain, Ishizaru promised Weed that he will make sure Pepe will become a strong trustful leader like him. Category:GDW Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Males Category:Primates